Broken
by Youjibell
Summary: ¿Que podía haber pasado para que él… llamara de esa forma? “no puedo más, por favor que alguien me ayude” después de eso el sonido intermitente de teléfono. GOLDEN PAIR YAOI


_Advertencias: Yaoi, drama, violencia, __**no menores de edad**__; lectura y escenas confusas, ni PoT ni sus personajes nos pertenecen; sin fin de lucro. No esperamos que le guste a alguien este fic. Así que piensen bien si invertir su tiempo en esta lectura._

_Este no es un song fic, solo se uso esta canción por k estaba a do´c con el fic una vez k estuvo terminado. Ojala la escuchen._

**BROKEN**

By Nekosawa H. y Tao. J.

---**Broken**--- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Escuchó su voz quebrada y sollozante, era él. No había duda ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Tres o quizá cuatro desde la última vez que se vieron. En todo ese tiempo solo unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y un mensaje de cumpleaños, todos de su parte. Aquel pelirrojo que recordaba nunca fue el mismo, aunque fingía reír y siempre le decía que todo estaba bien.

Tomó una chamarra para cubrirse, afuera estaba nevando, aunque eso le importado poco, el solo recordar el sonido de su voz suplicante por ayuda detrás de ese teléfono lo alteró. Salió de aquel departamento que apenas había adquirido, bajando las escaleras corriendo; el sonido de su respiración era agitado, se abalanzó al auto para ir con él.

¿Que podía haber pasado para que él… llamara de esa forma? "_no puedo más, por favor que alguien me ayude_" después de eso el sonido intermitente de teléfono.

Paso una de sus manos por su cabeza, maldiciéndose así mismo por haber dejado aquella persona indefensa, por haberse olvidado de él… por ser tan egoísta. Si él nunca se hubiera ido…

Sus pensamientos ahogados por llegar aquel lugar nublaban su mente y sus ojos, frustración, odio, desesperación aun así rogaba a dios que no le hicieran daño. Habían sido tan sínicos para estar en la casa del oji azul.

Pero el tenía la culpa, si era egoísta para irse; entonces no debió de haber regresado. Cumplió su sueño, y ahora después de tanto tiempo. De darse cuenta quien era persona con la que debía de estar… ahora, por su maldita estupidez Eiji estaba sufriendo.

Maldita ironía, se fue sin importarle lo que Eiji sintiera, cumplió su sueño por él…por Tezuka, pero se dio cuenta de su error y ahora que regresaba para estar al lado de quien debía de enamorarse, estaba en peligro, estaba sollozando al otro lado del teléfono habían tomado a Eiji para vengarse de él. Oishi Syuichirou era un idiota… de eso estaba seguro.

---**Broken**--- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Aquella persona tenía todo lo que quería. Tenía fama era apuesto era el número uno, hasta que llegó un tipo japonés con ideales absurdos. Un pequeño tenista que nada tenía que hacer allí. El hubiera sido el mejor candidato para doctor graduándose con honores, de no ser por un pigmeo japonés. No se hubiera molestado, al contrario, sería un buen colega de no ser por el simple hecho de que, una noche de ebriedad en su facultad escucho los lamentos del japonés… mientras escucho aquel dolor que le carcomía por dentro lamentándose por haber abandonado a su compañero y ser egoísta. Por cumplir un sueño que no era de él, si no de otra persona. Para estar al lado de otro tipo. Desde entonces lo odio… un tipo como él no merecía estar ahí robándole su lugar.

Su odio ya establecido se forjo poco a poco al ver que como el otro a pesar de hacer algo que no era su convicción le robaba poco a poco todo lo que él se merecía.

Pero no lo iba a soportar más, si algo bien sabia es que, Oishi era un cobarde. Lo destrozaría en donde más le dolería, le quitaría ese dichoso premio con la patente… que no merecía… y le haría daño a aquella persona; Eiji Kikumaru.

Tomo con tranquilidad el avión mientras revisaba aquella foto, el chico pelirrojo era lindo, así que se divertiría con él.

Llegó a su casa, nueve de la noche en punto. Justo como lo tenía pensado. La cita con Eiji Kikumaru, la cita que había premeditado por internet. El mismo pelirrojo le abriría las puertas de su casa.

Al llegar a aquel apartamento en el tercer piso tocó dos veces la puerta emitiendo un eco seco, justo después le abrieron, aquel chico con pantalón negro y una camisa azul cielo a rayas.

-Steve, un gusto Eiji- lo saludo mientras el otro chico se limitó a verlo.

-no, el gusto es mío ¿está seguro que quiere hablar de esto aquí? – le dijo un poco intimado, después de todo, sabía que aquel rubio venia del otro lado del mundo.

-si claro, después de todo vine hasta aquí por ti- le dijo susurrando cerca de su oído, mientras el pelirrojo se intimidaba un poco por la cercanía. Abrió la puerta y le dejo pasar.

-¿le ofrezco algo?- le dijo mientras se dirigió a la cocina de su departamento, si debía de admitirlo ese hombre lo intimidaba, su estura, su piel blanca y su cabello rubio. Una pose seria. Aun no entendía como se había dejado convencer de darle su dirección

-si claro por favor- le dijo aquel hombre, mientras fue por un poco de té. Se sentaron en la mesa, mirándose uno al otro, hasta que el pelirrojo lo miró a los ojos.

- bueno, yo no creo poder pagar un entrenador profesional… de hecho yo planeo retirarme del tennis, si gusta le puedo contactar con Fuji, o Echizen, hasta puedo contactarlo con Tezuka- le dijo dudoso mientras veía la taza de té. Suspiró hondo y le sonrió, después de todo no le gustaban estos momentos de tensión, aquel pelirrojo no dejaba de pensar que esta no era una buena idea, pero no podía ser descortés después de todo, aquel médico había viajado para ser su entrenador y conocerlo.

-no hace falta, yo solo vine aquí por ti, si piensas retirarte no hay nada que pueda hacer- rio un poco, el doctor lo sabía. Eiji quería jugar dobles ser el mejor del mundo. Al lado de la persona con que tenía ese sueño, ahora que lo había dejado; era obvio que ya le interesaría. Le sorprendía la forma de pensar de los japoneses. Tan simple para su gusto. Por eso lo odiaba.

- lo siento mucho- el pelirrojo se disculpó, después de todo apenas estaba terminado su carrera, se había cambiado ya tres veces sin saber exactamente que hacer de su vida. Pensó en tomar una vez más una oportunidad como tenista, pero igualmente. Ya no sería lo mismo.

-Bueno ya que estoy aquí, al menos por hoy pienso divertirme- el rubio se levantó mientras su interlocutor tenía la cabeza agachada y se puso a un costado.

-Claro, lo puedo llevar a recorrer la ciudad y…- Eiji lo miró de nuevo al ver la altura del hombre, una vez más intimido, sintió sus manos recorrer su cara, se levanto de la silla alejándose un poco, esa cercanía lo atemorizaba.

-Eso no es lo que quiero, eres muy inocente Eiji- apenas terminó la frase, jaló los delgados brazos del pelirrojo, con un movimiento brusco lo arrinconó en una pared, mientras con otra mano alzó su barbilla examinando meticulosamente cada espacio de la piel nívea de chico.

-¿Que está haciendo?, no… no me toque- su manos intentaron moverse y liberarse del ataque, era ágil lo sabía, pero el que tenía enfrente era demasiado para él. Se jaloneó un poco más, aun lastimándose un poco logró liberarse.

-Es mejor que te calles, o tus vecinos pueden escucharte- La furia del rubio podía percibirse en su mirada a pesar de que su voz sonaba aún con delicadez y con un suave matiz, vio al pelirrojo y en un movimiento veloz lo acorraló de nuevo lanzándolo contra un sillón provocado un sonido seco por el golpe que dejó aturdido al oji- azul.

-Suélteme- dijo con los ojos cerrado al sentir al hombre aquel casi sobre de él en su pequeño sillón.

-Pero si tú mismo abriste la puerta de tu casa, tú me invitaste- al oído del pelirrojo le habló, mientras se quitó la corbata morada con una mano y con la otra tomaba al más pequeño que aún no dejaba de luchar por liberarse.

- Ya tenía pensado que no eras nada dócil, después de todo tienes fuerza, pero no durará mucho- apenas lo dejo amarrado de las muñecas saco aún pequeña jeringa enseñándosela al menor. En ese momento el pelirrojo empezó a sentir lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos,

- Humm… ¿qué es…- sintió el dolor de la aguja entrando en su piel y luego el liquido caliente en su cuerpo, el terror que sintió poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo, su cuerpo adormecido poco a poco relajaba mientras él era consciente de los movientes de aquel hombre, las palabras difícilmente salían de su boca y solamente el deseo incontrolable de llorar hacia que las gruesas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos unas tras otras.

- Ahora yo tengo el control de ti- le dijo tan suavemente, contrastando con la tosca forma en que llevo al pelirrojo hasta su propia cama. Fue ahí donde sin prejuicio alguno tomo del cuello la camisa de japonés y la abrió de un solo jalón, después se dirigió a los pantalones jalándoles descortésmente

-No, no por favor- Eiji apenas podía dejar un hilo de voz al sentir como era expuesto ante aquel hombre, no podía dejar de lamentarse al haber sido tan inocente y dejar entrar a un desconocido a su casa.

-no tengas miedo, no es como si fueras a morir… yo solo estoy aprovechando la invitación- rió un poco el rubio luego, al fin terminó de sacar todas las prendas de ese delicado cuerpo, tan frágil, tan fino, se notaba que nunca antes había sido mancillado por nadie.

-Yo no...- Eiji sintió que las lágrimas ya no salían mas, esperaba que lo peor llegara ahora que estaba desnudo en su cama, pero aquel hombre solo se sentó al lado de la cama observando su reloj, entonces lo sintió. Su corazón empezó a latir a un ritmo des controlable y la temperatura de su cuerpo subía con una ferocidad apabullante.

-¿Quieres que te digas un secreto?, yo solo me estoy vengando de alguien a quien odio- sacó un cigarro lo prendió, bien sabía que el pelirrojo ya no se podría mover más. Era hora de que aquella sustancia hiciera efecto. Y quien mejor en ser el primero en probarla que el mismo Kikumaru Eiji.

-Yo, yo nunca le hecho daño a nadie por favor…- Eiji escuchaba cono un eco reverberante la voz del rubio mientras empezaba a sudar frio, tenía miedo de lo que le pasara ahora, las sensaciones que tenía lo estaban llevando a un desenfreno total que llegaba a doler.

-No tú no, pero estoy seguro que si te hago daño a ti será mejor que acabar con esa persona.- le contestó con malicia mientras lo observaba meticulosamente. Salió del cuarto y en menos de un minutó regresó. Para acercase a Eiji apenas lo acarició y el otro sintió un choque eléctrico por su piel.

-No… ya basta- intentó alejarse por la sensación desconocida que se desplegó por su cuerpo. En ese momento lo tomó de la muñeca y lo examinó midiendo el pulso discontinuo de Eiji comparándolo con su reloj.

-Además. No es como si te estuviera lastimando… hasta podrías disfrutar un poco- pronunció socarronamente, luego de eso lo miró detenidamente, y en determinado momento, tocar la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

-No…- gimió desesperado, el contacto le había que repentinamente arqueara su cuerpo por el contacto-

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo disfruto tanto, no eres mi tipo… yo no soy un asqueroso homosexual…como tu- luego de eso camino un poco y tomo el teléfono del pelirrojo.

-Yo no te hare daño, yo solo te voy a dejar aquí.- lo miró de nuevo mientras examinaba una agenda y encontró lo que buscaba. Marcó el numero y después de tres tonos, justo como lo esperaba le contestaron. Luego de eso se acercó a Eiji.

-Vamos no llores, ya vienen por ti, te dejaré suplicar…- poniéndole el teléfono a Eiji el otro aún tenía sus dudas si hablara o no, aquel rubio notó la desidia del pelirrojo y lo tomó del cabello obligándole a hablar.

-no puedo más, por favor que alguien me ayude- dijo sollozando luego de eso el otro colgó.

-Oishi_… I have a present for you_- susurró, pero fue audible para el pelirrojo quien abrió los ojos de par en par, era de él de quien se estaban vengando

-Oishi… pero si él vive en norte América… tiene tres años y medio que no sé nada de él- le dijo el pelirrojo una vez más llorando. Era él. Por él estaba en esa situación, el pecho le dolía. No era justo, para nada justo. Tal vez en otro momento hubiera dado hasta la vida por él. Ya lo había destrozado una vez. ¿Por qué de nuevo?

-el vino hasta aquí después de haberme quitado todo… y lo odie… lo odie porque lo amaba… por que era mejor que yo. Y termine enmarándome de él de ese pigmeo japonés… - entonces Eiji sonrió amargamente, así era Syuichirou, era lindo. Cualquiera se podría enamorar de él. Pero si algo bien sabia sabía era que para su amigo… solo existía por Tezuca.

- entonces te equivocaste de personas… al que él quiere no es mi- en ese instante respiró hondo a pesar de aquella sensación que inundaba su mente, su cuerpo y su alma, ya no haría nada más. Después de todo, si aquel hombre solo se estaba vengando, lo haría de Tezuca. El verdadero amor de Oishi, o hasta de Oishi tal vez. No lo podía permitir, aun ahora lo amaba tanto que le dolía. Que hiciera lo que quisiera aquel extranjero con su cuerpo…después de todo… ese cuerpo siempre le había pertenecido a Oishi

---**Broken**--- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

_I wanted you to know _

_I love the way you laugh _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away _

_I keep your photograph; _

_I know it serves me well _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

---**Broken**--- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

El frio carcomía la blanquecina piel de doctor que corría a toda prisa para llegar a aquel departamento, apenas llegó a la recepción subió el elevador, era un lugar muy lúgubre para que Eiji estuviera viviendo. Se sorprendió. Unos cuantos gatos le ronronearon entre sus pies en aquel elevador. Conto de uno a uno los pisos hasta llegar al indicado, donde se encontraba. Respiró hondó. Tenía una idea clara de la persona con la que se iba encontrar. Solo con esa llamada, la cual no podía dejar de pasarle por la cabeza las palabras entrecortadas del pelirrojo, su voz y su lamento.

Llegaría hasta el. Lo defendería y haría todo por ayudarlo… todo aunque eso significara retirarse por completo de la medicina… todo.

Llegó a esa puerta, aquella con la que tantas veces soñó ver para ir a visitarlo. Solo para verlo. Entro sin tocar, la puerta estaba abierta. Era justo como se imaginaba la casa del pelirrojo. Apenas termino de examinarla. Se encontró con la cara de aquel rubio que estaba sonríete sentado en la mesa donde aun escurría un poco de té y de una taza rota.

-tu- le dijo con odio a aquel rubio, su mirada siempre compasiva estaba llena de odio sus ojos verdes eran contorneados con un entrecejo fruncido.

- un gusto verte de nuevo… Syuichirou – le sonrió, causando que el oji verde se enfureciera más y le encara tomándolo del cuello. Para su sorpresa el rubio se levanto y lo empujo fácilmente. Para luego golpearlo en el estomago

- aquí están los papeles, solo firma que yo soy el dueño de la patente del sedante- el rubio le arrojo una hojas directamente en la cara del japonés, Oishi se levanto y entendió todo, solo era por ese nuevo reactivo que sintetizo antes de regresar a Japón… aquel que había hecho junto a él.

-¿Donde está Eiji?- ignoro aquellas hojas y trato de darle la espalda, no quería verlo… después de todo aquel hombre en algún tiempo fue su colega... y algunas veces más que eso.

-primero firma- lo jalo de del hombro con una fuerza casi brutal viéndolo furioso hasta llevarlo al piso, levantó la vista y solo lo repudio.

- como eres capaz de hacer esto por una tonta patente- se trato de levantar del piso pero solo recibió un golpe en el estomago.

-eso no es lo que me importa; bien lo sabes- se agacho para estar a su altura, esperando ver lo pero solo logró que la mirada de Oishi lo recriminara.

-¿dónde está Eiji?- dijo molesto poniéndose de pie, estaba totalmente irritado, al grado de querer acabar con el rubio ahí mismo sin embargo jamás se dejaría llevar por el coraje

- Eiji !Eiji…! es lo único que te importa!- el rubio tomó a Oishi del cuello molesto azotándolo contra una pared

-si… él es lo único que me importa- le dijo riendo frustradamente solo resignación pudo sentir al buscarlo con la mirada dentro del departamento antes de abrir sus ojos de par en par al escuchar la palabras.

- te complacerá saber entonces saber que esta disfrutando del efecto de la droga- sudó frío, eso era lo peor que podía haber hecho, esa droga había sido una maldición para él. Solo buscaba encontrar un nuevo sedante orgánico. Lo que encontró fue una nueva droga, que muchos estaban dispuestos a comprarle por su efecto como anfetamina.

-cómo pudiste.. Eso es un sedante que no se ha probado- a ese momento de la discusión el extranjero se dirigió justamente a la habitación donde se encontraba aquel pelirrojo tendido en su cama.

- si eso y algo mas, es más que un sedante… puedes verlo por ti mismo- sonrió sínicamente al ver al chico sudando y gimiendo en su cama sin poder moverse deliberadamente.

-¿qué le hiciste? –con todas las fuerzas que tenía el joven doctor arrojo al rubio para ir directo a donde estaba aquel chico, se puso de rodillas en la cama, que quito el abrigo que traía y cubrió la desnudez del joven pelirrojo -¡como fuiste capaz tu! – lo miró con odio antes de ir tras él, en su mente no cabía otra cosa más que matar a ese tipo que se había atrevido a tocar a Eiji, a drogarlo y corromperlo de tal forma. Tal humillación, iba por él, pero sintió que lo detenían.

-Eiji…- miró los ojos azulados llenos de lagrimas, Oishi sentía su corazón y su alma ser partida por la mitad lo había detenido, con sus blanquecinas manos aun temblando lo detuvo.

-Oishi- apenas dijo el pelirrojo con la voz entrecortada. Era la primera vez en muchos años que veían, y aun en esa situación pudo distinguir la débil sonrisa que Eiji le dio.

-tu… cómo pudiste… tan siquiera a tocarlo – se soltó de Eiji, no lo iba a dejar así, ese tipo las pagaría, lo haría por hacerle daño a la persona que más quería.

-porque te odio simplemente por eso, por la patente de esta nueva droga, que gracias a ti, está terminada. Mira, observa el daño que tu gran descubrimiento puede hacer- el medico solo rio al ver como Oishi temblaba de furia, había logrado su venganza, eso era todo se iría de ahí. Dio tres o dos pasos antes de sentir como el chico de orbes verdes, fue tras el directo a golpearlo, lo cual causo más gracia. Un pigmeo japonés, no representaba nada para el extranjero.

-Oishi... no...- Eiji miro horrorizado al ver como el rubio alzo a Oishi con una fuerza casi bestial, levantándolo del cuello, no lo iba a matar, no podía. Iba a irse cuando vio a pelirrojo levantarse aun con los efectos de la droga y caminando mareado para llegar a aquel tipo que tenia a Oishi sujeto.

- no te metas, apenas y te puedes mover; y nadie aquí quiere que mueras- solo hizó un movimiento para tirar al endeble chico al cual escurrían lágrimas de sus ojos.

-ya te dije que no lo tocaras- el oiji verde reacciono al ver a Eiji de nuevo en el piso, para que siguieran golpeandose.

-Oishi déjalo no quiero que te haga daño- sollozó fuertemente, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran, para ese instante Oishi lo soltó y se resignó, tratando de enfriar su cabeza. Eiji tenía razón no podía seguir con este juego en el cual el único que ganaba era ese hombre… después de todo ya había logrado lo que quería, hacerlo sufrir hasta lo más recóndito de su ser; había dañando lo que Oishi mas quería

-eres un idiota, preocupándote por él. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Por culpa de él estas así!- luego de sus palabras esperaba que el pelirrojo odiara a Oishi, ese era su principal objetivo. Que Oishi nunca más fuera feliz

-solo déjanos en paz- susurro eso era todo el pelirrojo ya no podía mas, el efecto de la droga en su cuerpo estaba en su fase máxima.

-aquí los tienes, son tuyos vete ahora.- Oishi saco un papel de una bolsa de su pantalón que traía sutilmente doblada. Solo la desdobló y la firmó.

- no, no… hasta que te vea suplicando- gritó el otro. Para ese punto, Oishi sintió un nudo en su garganta. Cerró los ojos y se aclaro la garganta

-te lo ruego, déjanos en paz- agacho la cabeza

-no eres nada

-tienes razón, no lo soy lo único que tenia era la felicidad al ver reír a Eiji, lo has logrado… ya jamás tendré eso.- justo en ese momento le dio la espalda sintió una lagrima resbalando de su cara. Al menos no le daría el gusto de verlo completamente destrozado- el es lo que más amo en esta vida ya nunca podre estar cerca.

-con eso es suficiente.- al fin salió de la casa.

---**Broken**--- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again _

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away _

_There's so much left to learn, _

_and no one left to fight _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

---**Broken**--- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Tomó en sus brazos al pelirrojo y lloró con el aun sabiendo que tenía el efecto de aquella droga así que en seguida le tomo del rostro e hizo que sus miradas chocaran. Lo sonrió aun sabiendo que el otro no le correspondería. Para su sorpresa si lo hizo. Pero enseguida se desilusionó. Solo era el efecto de aquella sustancia.

-ayúdame- le dijo el pelirrojo susurrando y aun sudando, su cuerpo solo lo separaba de la desnudez por una chaqueta que le había puesto Oishi anteriormente, el peli negro acarició su rostro y quito unos mechones rojizos de su cabeza. Para luego llevarlo en brazos al baño del chico.

-estarás bien- le dijo mientras se dirigió junto con él en brazos a la regadera abriendo el agua fría de la regadera. Esperando que con cada gota de agua se limpiara todo el mal que había pasado mientras veía como el pelirrojo tiritaba de frio.

- me siento extraño- dijo mientras apretaba sus dientes y se abrazaba al cuerpo mojado de Oishi que se mantenía de pie sosteniéndolo delicadamente mientras caía el agua, el otro solo negó con la cabeza.- Oishi… si me abrazas así, no lo puedo controlar.

-todo está bien, no te preocupes… pronto pasara- le dijo mientras tomaba al pelirrojo con más fuerza abrazándolo contra si, quería evitar todo este pesar para el chico. Intentaba no pensar en nada, pero el cuerpo caliente los movimientos necesitados estaban trastornado su ser, tenía Eiji justo como tantas veces lo había soñado. Desnudo y excitado. ¡y no gracias a el amor que sentía!

-Por favor tócame- escucho el susurro débil que se desprendió de los labios rojos y jadeantes de su chico que restregaba en su cuerpo.

-Eiji, solo pides eso porque estas bajo efecto de una droga que te da placer, no quiero hacerte nada de lo que luego te arrepientas. Solo déjame cuidarte- le dijo mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos mientras acariciaba sus sedosos y mojados cabellos y lo acercaba a su pecho.

-Oishi… por favor te necesito- Tomó su mano temblando un poco y llevando esa mano descuidada a su parte más privada.

-yo… no puedo- se dijo intentado quitarse pero le fue imposible moverse ya que el pelirrojo lo tenía sujeto empezando a darse un ritmo en aquella parte de su cuerpo que necesitaba una atención, aquella necesidad que mas allá del placer le llevaba al dolor, el cual era mitigado por la mano de Oishi. Y aun así el pelirrojo sentía una impotencia en su pecho a pesar de su mente adormecida

- es Tezuka… es por el- le dijo intentando gritar pero la voz le salía poco, Oishi en ese instante intento calmarlo y lo logro, acarició su espalda haciendo leves círculos en ella haciéndose paso en su desnuda tez. Para luego hablarle al oido

-Eiji yo te amo a ti más que nada, es por eso que yo…- apenas termino su frase, sintió sus labios atacados por otros inquietos y calientes. Ya no pudo soportarlo mas y de dejo llevar por el beso ardiente que Eiji le imponía.

-Oishi… Oishi por favor- gemía el pelirrojo mientras besaba a Oishi esperando ser atendido, y lo logró, el chico no podía negarse a los instintos primarios que se despertaban en su cuerpo al sentir a aquella persona sombre su cuerpo.

-yo… hummm no puedo- se decía, sin poder dejar de tocar el cuerpo de su amigo que le pedía ser tocado

- yo te amo, haría todo por ti… ámame un poco, un poquito por favor. – Oishi no podía no amarlo ¡lo hacía! Siempre lo había hecho, Tezuka para él era un amigo al cual no supo entender, como amigo. Supo de su error muy tarde cuando ya era demasiado tarde para volver.

-Eiji- sintió el cuerpo del pelirrojo tensarse después de todo, el efecto de esa droga ya estaba pasando. Aun así le dio lo que necesitaba, tocándolo como le pedía acariciando su cuerpo hasta que el pelirrojo dejo salir ese deseo fatuo entre las manos de Oishi que fueron lavadas por el agua cristalina y helada.

-humm- su gemido inundo el lugar mientras ahora ambos estaban temblando de frio. Buscó el agua caliente estas vez y la dejo salir. Calentado el cuerpo que ahora frágilmente se desvanecía en él, mientras esas orbes azules dejaban de brillas para extinguirse cuando sus ojos finalmente se cerraron

Oishi de nuevo tomo al pelirrojo en sus brazos, tomo una tolla y lo secó, entro en su armario y busco algo de ropa para ponerle y llevarlo a su cama. Para que el pelirrojo descansara. Mientras el solo se seco un poco y se sento al lado de Eiji esperando que despertara y que todo estuviera bien. No podía simplemente dejarlo ahí, después de todo; no estaba seguro del efecto que esa droga podría tener.

---**Broken**--- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

---**Broken**--- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Abrió sus ojos esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla, no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, solo ruidos la cara de aquel rubio, una pelea, Oishi… y la palabra te amo. Entonces suspiro, sintió una punzada en la cabeza. Luego movió un poco más su cabeza y lo vio, Oishi estaba ahí.

Entonces su cabeza empezaba a recordar imágenes de lo que había pasado empezándose a cohibir. Luego se encogió. Quería morir no sabía por qué le había dicho a Oishi que lo amara con tanta necesidad, pero también recordaba lo que le había dicho al oído. Entonces se sonrojo. Había entonces valido la pena que ese sujeto le hubiera hecho tal cosa. ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué tenía que ser expuesto, humillado… casi violado! No importaba.

Le dolía lo que tenía que pasar para escuchar la palabra te amo de él.

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó el doctor mirando al pelirrojo acomodarse en la mullida almohada

-me duele la cabeza- se quejó un poco tratando de lucir indiferente, ignorando lo que había pasado.

-me permitirías examinarte- le dijo mientras solo uso la excusa para corroborar que Eiji recordaba lo que había pasado, tan solo con la mirada triste se dio cuenta que lo recordaba.

-humm- suspiró y se dejo revisar el pulso. Oishi sonrio un poco feliz y sobre todo aliviado

-está todo bien- le dijo mientras le tomo de la mano-

-bueno me voy, si te sientes mal llámame, te deje mi número – le dijo saliendo tratando de salir de la habitación, pero le detuvieron antes de salir

- ¿me amas?- preguntó bajito y con miedo.

-Eiji… con toda el alma- luego suspiro

- lo podemos solucionar ¿verdad?... porque yo por ti haría cualquier cosa

-Eiji, no es tan fácil… nunca podría perdonarme esto, lo que te paso, tu nunca deberías perdonarme.

-pero lo hago, así que si en verdad no quieres que te odie, por favor… no te vayas.

-Eiji… nunca lo hare, nunca más.

---**Broken**--- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Bueno despues de tanto al fin kedo este fic que hice con Juny, fue muy dificil que no es mi estilo jaja, pero bueno esta terminado.

La cancion es broken de evanescense, la musica favorita de juny y una de misparejas favoritas la golden pair.

En cuanto la suatacia-cedante, es una anfetamina que tiene un efecto como extasis, complejo _ no me pregunten a mi… por eso

Y al extrajero era un joven de EUA, que estaba enamorado de oishi, con el cual habia mantenido una relacion… o.o

Bueno esa era la idea…


End file.
